The demand for housing, electrical power, and sewage removal on a global scale is great. On the continents of South America, Asia, Africa and Eastern Europe the needs are highest. Many people in these areas are without any shelter, electrical power or sewage facilities at all. Where shelter is provided, and/or power and sewage removal, it is usually unsafe, unsanitary and sub-standard even by the lowest possible basic considerations.
Many of these governments and private sector industries cannot meet the demand for these basis improvements. Whether it is due to lack of resources, manpower or technology, they could not even come close to supplying all the housing, electrical power and sanitary sewage facility needs in their respective countries. Then, in an attempt to reduce this problem, they simply build unsafe housing.
There remains a need in these countries for modern day construction of housing and buildings, electrical power and sanitary sewage techniques and materials. Especially, a composite material product that will minimize the use of natural resources, one that is safe, can survive natural disasters, and is able to be built efficiently and timely. Additionally, there is a need to provide the process technology for the manufacturing of such products in underdeveloped countries by producing more efficient building materials.